


Strategem

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Goa'uld sadism, Horror, Hurt but no comfort, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: A bit of stream-of-consciousness for poor Skaara, at the moment inWithin the Serpent's Graspwhen Klorel was doing its best to fry Daniel's brains.





	Strategem

**Author's Note:**

> Written in September 2014, for the "siblings" square of a bingo card.

He could feel his own iron grip on Danyel's shoulder, fingers tightening cruelly, as well as his good brother's feeble, weakening efforts to pull at his arm. He saw Danyel's mouth open and close in a silent rictus of agony, even as he sensed the energy pour out of the palm of his hand, boring into his victim's mind to melt it into a puddle of ooze.

But most of all - worst of all - Skaara heard the mental echo of Klorel's harsh, mocking laughter.

_This one matters to you, my foolish host,_ Klorel sneered. _He is another slave, to live or die at my whim! You are **nothing**. He is nothing. I will crush them all, especially the **shol'va** , and then burn the Tau'ri planet to cinders!_

Skaara screamed inside the silence of his own head, roaring his protest at Danyel's slaying, scrabbling with all his will to stop Klorel from using his body to kill. Klorel's focus was implacable, intent, ignoring everything else in the Goa'uld's sadistic desire to murder this one human that meant so much to its host.

At the very edge of his narrowed sensory perception, Skaara heard shouts, urgent voices. That was O'Neill's voice, and the _shol'va_ , Teal'c. Were they trying to stop Klorel-in-Skaara before it was too late?

With no other recourse left to him, Skaara redoubled his efforts to struggle against Klorel's control. The angry Goa'uld gave a silent snarl and poured even more energy into killing Skaara's good brother, but the very strength of that attack meant that Klorel was blind to all else that might be happening.

_Hurry, O'Neill,_ Skaara thought desperately, wondering if his gamble would succeed before Danyel was damaged beyond all hope.

The fatal blow that struck him, driving breath and life from his body, was the answer to his prayer.


End file.
